One or Another (HIATUS)
by momokokoro-chan
Summary: Hatsune Miku is your normal high-school student. But as a series of abnormal events unravel, Miku will have to make decisions which could make or break her. What will be the ultimate answer to her problems? All Vocaloids and some OCs. Please review ! [HIATUS until further notice]
1. Forever Torn

**A/N: Hello Mina~!**

**Welcome to my new story: One and Another. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Momokokoro-chan xx**

**o~O~o**

**One and Another  
**

**o~O~o**

My name is Miku. I am 16. I have two friends – Gumi and Luka. Other than that…

I guess I'm boring.

I have flat, boring, teal hair which falls to my ankles. My eyes are exactly the same colour – and it is possibly the most annoying thing. Gumi is pretty, delicate and well-groomed; her emerald green hair frames her face in a way mine never could and her eyes are sparkling with the same colour as her hair, but they have flickers of bright blue – something I lack. Whereas, Luka and pretty, soft, touchable pink hair; it's pale but as strong as a rose, in short, it's just simply beautiful. Her eyes are a blue as soft as her hair. And most of all… they both have amazing breasts! In which again, I lack.

I fall into my seat in class; Class 5B, to be exact. It was English, one of the subjects I excel at. I sat three rows from the back, five from the left, and two from the right. Luckily, I didn't get the annoying glare from the windows on the other side, so I could study properly. But – in both lucky and unlucky ways – I sit right next to window, at the back row in Maths class… something I most definitely don't excel at. So, I fail to study and look out the window for probably the whole class. We get to choose our seats our seats every second day and we all remember our exact position - because we're stuck with it until we graduate.

Sometimes I listen… but it's such a waste of time when you don't even remember what 8 times 9 is.

Gumi sat next to me in English, which was pretty annoying since she needed so much pronouncing all the words. I wish I sat next to Luka… but she seemed pretty happy sitting next to the class hottie, Kaito. How I envied her! Wait… actually I envy Teto, who sat on the other side beside him. Damn! Wouldn't I be lucky to get Kaito and Luka! But, well, I stand no chance with Kaito… I mean, why would he want someone as boring as me? I bet you by the end of the term, he and Neru will be dating… and for Neru, dating is a word that is jumbled in her ridiculously unintelligible mind of hers as 'practically married'.

I let out a pathetic, exasperated sigh as I slide down the back of my chair in defeat. Neru was the popular girl in our class; her hair was long and brilliant, stunning, blinding orange. It was in a perfectly tied side-ponytail. The thing I reckon makes her more popular than everyone else is… well… her skirt is much higher than ours. Much higher; it was basically a miniskirt!

I rolled my eyes just as Gumi waltzes her way in through the door, the same stupid smile on her face as always. She sits perkily on the seat next to me and her eyes open quickly, and almost as if she knew I was sitting like this for all the time she had her eyes closed, she said with her same, silly, high-pitched voice that… I will admit… sounded like bells.

"Aw, Miku-san, why the long face?" She crooned mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I saw yours," I scoffed, snarling through gritted teeth. Gumi brushes off my insult with just a giggle, her eyes retreating back to a happy, closed state.

"In a bad mood today, are we? Never the matter! You'll be happier when you get an A on the pop quiz" She replies, turning to the front of the class-room where the teacher is yet to arrive.

"You know I won't get an A, Gumi. Anyhow, have you had any luck?" I probed. Gumi turned around back to me, with the smile still spread across her face. She furrowed her brows as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

What a fat lie.

"About what?" She replied, pretending she didn't know. I bet you she is just trying to annoy me more. Not smart.

"About how you like–" I was instantly cut off.

"Shut up, Miku! It's going horrible, for your information!" She snapped, and whipped her head away from my sneer. That wiped the dumb smile off her face.

I guess I'm not the type of person who likes to annoy other people… because I find being annoyed, well, annoying. So, I felt quite pride I had found a way to shut Gumi up. I stared at her, to see if she could keep the same expression for any longer. I noticed her cheeks had burned a pale rose. I laughed silently to myself; serves her right! She again snapped her head to me and her expression was nothing more than furious.

"What are you staring at?" She exclaimed, disrupting the quiet chatter in the small groups around the room.

"Jeez! It's not like I screamed!" She yelled angrily, aiming her words at the silenced students.

"I'm going to sit with Luka for now. Thanks a lot, Miku" She snickered, gathering her stuff – which wasn't very much – and stormed to the seat next to Luka's empty spot. I raised my eyebrows, quite surprised at her childish reaction. Hm… who was sitting there originally…?

Ah-h…

Kaito?

Oh my God, oh my God! Kaito… Kaito Shion might sit next to me…? No, he wouldn't… he'd probably ask to sit next to Neru so I would be stuck with Piko – a white haired boy who was even more boring than me; he barely talked to anyone accept Miki, his girlfriend. How he got a girlfriend, I'll never know. But, still the thought of Kaito…!

Luka slowly walks into the room, her legs long but silent as she shuffles into the class. Her eyes are diverted from me and look at Gumi immediately. She stops, looks at me, then looks back at Gumi, shrugs and sits in her chair. Typical, typical Luka. I sat up back regularly in my chair, my eyes fixed on the door – hoping Kaito would just hurry up and turn up! The suspense is killing me!

Just as if she read my mind, Neru – the self-proclaimed most talented girl in class – steps into the classroom. She stops in her tracks and rotates her head across the class room, an unfriendly snicker on her picture-perfect face. She thinks she owns the damn place! I scoff quietly and rest my head in my hands. Right now I feel so lonely, not having Gumi beside me… but, if Kaito sat here – how would I even care? My heart flickered with excitement as I continued to stare at the symmetrical doorway. Teto – one of Neru's sheep – follow obediently behind her, with Haku following behind too. In my opinion, Haku was just as boring as I was… I think the only reason why the 'almighty' Neru and her other mindless disciples are friends with her is because we all know that Haku is a depressed alcoholic – who mind you, was repeating this year again – who was their only way to sneak into clubs and get alcohol. You'd think as a woman would be mature to reject the girls, but as it turned out, she was either too drunk or too hung-over to care in the slightest. Popular people, their just like real people. Not.

I feel a little shiver run up my spine as I finally spot him, the overly hot, blue haired man of glory… otherwise known as Kaito. He steps into the class turned away, focusing on his close friends: Gakupo, Dell, Gumo, Nero and Len. Nero is Neru's brother; even though he is a year older he was put into the same English class as her. Which was the same with Len, but he was put up two grades… he's not that smart either – but, I think the teachers wanted to separate him and Rin, his twin… because they do everything the same. Absolutely. Every. Damn. Thing.

Then there was Dell… he was... rebel. But not nearly as hot as Kaito, except to Haku – who didn't dare admit it to Neru, plus, they looked freakishly alike. But, definitely not my type, he was put down 2 classes and is a smoker, like Haku – a drinker. It almost seemed that everyone wasn't in their right class – but believe it or not, most of us were 16 or 17, like me. Gakupo was reserved. He was pro at Kendo and has a serious career dream to be a samurai. I reckon his a freak, but who I am to laugh at him when I am no better myself? Finally, there is Gumo. Gumi's elder brother, like Neru's brother, he was put into this grade for some reason. But, Gumo wasn't dropped. He just wasn't good at English so he does it with Dell, his study partner. It somehow worked out perfectly.

Kaito laughed respectively as Len finished his joke and walked unknowingly to Gumi's new seat. He suddenly looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What… are you doing?" I tried to read his lips. Gumi's were much harder to read, her delicate, beautiful lips on moved slightly unlike Kaito's broad mouth. When Gumi stopped talking, he nodded and shrugged and walked beside me. Rudely, he stood about 30 centimetres from my face and started talking away, just as usual. How stupid– Oh, who am I to defy Kaito Shion? I rolled around in my chair, and avoided staring at his… back, which was just casually sitting there. I sighed and looked the other way. We all had a bet that behind Kaito, Lily – a sweet and kind girl with a perverted mind and sense of humour – stared at his ass whenever she could. We laughed at that way too much.

To my disgust, Kaito actually sat on my desk. Standing so close to me was annoying, but could I take this as an insult? Much to my relief on the contrary, the bell chimed exactly 9 times, letting people know: 1) It was 9 AM and 2) School has commenced. The class silenced immediately and took their seats, with only a few "I'll talk to you about it later" spoken. Everyone sat down, and just as I'd hoped, Kaito sat next to me. I grinned victoriously. Yes! He is really sitting beside me! This must be a dream…!

"Morning, class. Welcome to English class with your favourite teacher, Mr. Tonio" The teacher joked as he slid across to the blackboard. I chuckled silently in my seat. Was I seriously the only one who thought that was actually funny?

"This fine morning brings us many gifts, doesn't it? Well that brings us to our new subject this week of presents and giving and receiving items in English. And yes, I know, I know, you are all dreading this so much so, but it's easy – if you pay attention. So Neru, that means phone off, okay?" Neru groans and sharp shutting of her phone puts me on edge. She slides her phone in her pocket as looks at Mr. Tonio in defeat.

"Alright… let's see… Miku; you are always one of my best, aren't you? Do you know anything about receiving gifts in English?" He asks, gazing to me in expectation. I rise from my seat and looking around nervously.

"W-well… I guess it's important to say you're appreciative, so… 'Thank you' comes to mind. But, some people accept 'Thanks' just as much…" I blurt out, blushing as I drop to my seat. Mr. Tonio nods in agreement. "What Miku was very kindly expressed here is…"

I tune out for the rest of the lecture. Fairly easy stuff, I picked it up when I learned English with my cousin, Mikuo every night. I have nothing to do, so I look cautiously to Kaito, hoping he doesn't notice me. But, of course, he his staring at me right back; I blush and quickly turn my head back, but it seems almost rude to ignore him. I turn my head slowly back and noticed he's still staring! Searching of salvation, I hold out my hand and whisper quietly, "I'm Miku. It's nice to meet you." I try to smile, but my words were so audible it wasn't even something I could bring myself to laugh.

"I know who you are," He replied in the same whisper. I furrowed my eyes as he quickly shook my hand. I had no idea if that was a compliment or an insult, his voice was too quiet for me to even notice. I shrugged and took it as a compliment. Before I could, as I had planned to, Kaito eyes my notebook lying under my elbow,

"Hey, you're good at this subject, right? Think you could help me out a little?" He requests, locking his blue orbs on my notebook. He isn't getting that, for sure. But I'm not stupid – there is no way I would pass up studying with Kaito.

"Yeah, so what don't you get?" I raised my voice a little higher, to sound enthusiastic. He slyly grins and whispers,

"All of it." I feel my hand beginning to sweat and retract my hand from his amazingly soft palm.

"Miku? Did you hear that?" Mr. Tonio pipes up.

"U-uh, yes!" I call, trying to sound convincing; and obviously failing. I felt my heart flutter a little too, as I switched my gaze from Kaito's fabulous blue locks to the teacher.

I listened to everything he said from that moment on.

o~O~o

After class ended and the period bell sounded, I actually felt very sad that English was over… particularly because I wouldn't get to see Kaito. Possibly not ever again… but, I told him I'd help with English – so I will. It's my only excuse to be with him and there is no way I'm going to let it slip away. I sigh as I collect my books. We had 3 minutes to rotate, and luckily, I had the smart tactic of bringing two periods' worth of books so I didn't have to be rushed. I had sometimes three, depending whether I was feeling worse than normal; which today, was the case. I huddled the books to my chest as I squished through a flood of my classmates through the door. Just as I popped out as stuck to the wall to catch my breath and wait for an opening, Kaito appears from the door and walks in my direction. I thought we shared math, too? Why is he walking the opposite way?

"Miku, I was wondering if maybe we could catch up over lunch… do you think maybe you could tutor me?" He asked through the bustling crowd. Despite the ruckus, I hear perfectly. I nod my head cheerfully, my eyes probably a little too wide.

"Sure… um, I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" I propose as he nods too. My eyes glitter and I can feel my face getting hot. Kaito turns around and waves backwards,

"See you then" He mutters loud enough for me to hear. Even though he can't see me, I nod happily as I watch him dart through the crowds to his own locker. I waited patiently until I saw a gap, grasping for the opportunity, I slip into the crevice. This way of moving is horrible, your feet are allowed to move like, 2 centimetres as a step, and you have stupid people behind you poking and pushing violently. I swear, if I stood still here, I'd get pushed forward nevertheless, but heck, I wasn't about to try that strategy. Shuffling agonizingly slowly, I finally meet the math classroom, and much to my relief, I am about the 3rd person there – after, Luka and Teto, sitting in their own seats – not daring to speak. I waved at Luka cheerfully and she responded well for her nature, giving a brief smile. I made my way to her side and retreated to the seat next to her. Luka fiddled with her hair and moved her line of her sight roughly on me.

"Gumi is pretty angry at you, you know" She told me. I nodded knowingly. Why not? I am fortunate she took the seat next to you Luka, or I wouldn't be seeing Kaito at lunch, now would I?

"She'll get over it" I snorted nonchalantly. Luka only nodded in reply, continuing to play with her hair which was still soft as silk. She never complained about her hair. And well, I didn't blame her.

"You mind helping me out this period? You know how much I get Trigonometry" I joked. Nodding with a brief laugh, Luka as usual accepts. Luka is usually shy and very cute, but at times she is hostile and very sensitive, especially about her past boyfriends. I usually stay clear of the touchy subjects and stick with – occasionally lame – jokes. She is one of the few girls who wear the long skirt with our uniform. It suits her down to a T though – makes her breasts look even bigger, I think. Gumi's skirt reaches her knees, which is pretty long. Mine reaches mid-thigh, the initial shortest. But, Neru had completely thrown away that and hoisted her skirt up so high it reached the length of a miniskirt and sat right under her breasts, which of course, made them look even bigger. Big sigh from my part.

The girl's uniform was the traditional Japanese seifuku. We were allowed to change our necktie to any colour we liked, except for on special occasions where the red necktie was to be worn without exception. I wore, instead of a necktie, a proper tie. It was teal like the rest of me. How exciting. Luka wore a thin, red ribbon and Gumi wore a thicker, fuller, yellow ribbon. Teto wore a hit pink neck tie to match her hair and Neru - going for the same idea - wore an orange necktie thing that was a cross between Teto's normal necktie and my plain tie. The one person who rebelled against these great rules that were unlike any other school was Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister. She instead wore shorts with a triangular patterned orange and yellow belt and had a yellow necktie. On top of that, she has a white ribbon in her hair, that was tied so it looked like bunny-ears. Her brother, Len, who was also Kaito's friend wore the same belt and a yellow tie. Kaito, blue; Dell, purple; Gakupo lacked a tie and Nero, orange like Neru's - obviously. Gumo although, his emerald green - compared to Gumi and the Akitas' shades of gold - was more striking than plain orange. It suited him too. Finally, the class began to gather again and the volume of chatter rose as more people entered. It was awkward having just Teto, I am thankful that other people are here now. Although a call Teto a very diverse range of farm animals, different names for robots and synonyms for idiot - I would honestly like to be her friend... But as long as she's Neru's droid - my hands are tied. I liked sitting next to Luka in math, i am lucky enough to have her - someone who was a genius with math - next to me. But, Gumi was good too... But I am still happy to sit right next to friends for 2 of the 6 subjects. As time dragged on, I mostly looked out the window; I only paid attention to Luka, who made a hell of a lot more sense than Ms. Furokawa.

"And then..."

"You get the answer...!" I finished Luka's sentence with a fairly high tone, sounding although I had succeeded. Which I had - for the next half an hour - until I completely forgot it. That's right - the Japanese girl who knows how to spell '' in English still can't digest why kilometres are 1000 meters instead of a hundred. I rose from my seat and made it to a half-period, a rare occurrence where the other half is completed after recess. Why, you ask? Because we are being prepared for tests. Fun, right?

I swiftly make it through Japanese Literature to prepare us for annual Literature tests to go towards our report cards. More fun. Like the bells from heaven, the school bells chime sweetly as I almost cry, wishing I could hug that beautiful sound. What was even better, was that my mood officially rose by let's say... 400% when I realize I am to meet Kaito in the cafeteria. I genuinely think I might faint from excitement.

* * *

**A/N: OK so I have edited a little and fixed... one error? I don't know whether it will show but '' is a type of infection of the lung caused by inhaling shards of fine silica/quartz dust. It's the longest word in the English language :)**

**M x**


	2. Forever Guilty

**A/N: Hi Mina,**

**Let's just get straight into this one, shall we?**

* * *

**o~O~o  
**

**One or Another – Chapter 2**

**o~O~o  
**

The week so far had been an utter drag. First, I barely get a 60 on my math test… which is sure to land me a warning from my parents; second, I missed the concert of my favourite singer this week; thirdly, it was because my parents didn't let me go… because of the 60; four, Gumi had completely ignored me in the hallway – a bad sign that something is stirring which, bring me to number 5, Luka had most definitely confirmed my suspicions.

Last,

Weirdly – I didn't really care.

I shuffle through the crowds and finally reach my locker – number 589 in block B. My locker was up the top, fortunately, so I didn't have to be like little Yuki under my feet. Kaai Yuki, the cutest girl in our school. She is… about 4 years below me, but still we involve her in our conversations more than the people in the even in just the year below.

"Hey! Watch it!" I scream, as I am pushed violently by Dell. Stupid, cocky idiot! I grit my teeth and swung open the door to my locker. It's grey and plain. Boring – like myself. I fish through random stuff in my little 'hole' and retrieve a fresh $15. I smiled to myself slyly. Look who's going to get dessert with her lunch today? I abruptly shut my locker tightly secure and walk down the hall. I notice there is a skip in my pace; even though I could be embarrassing, I don't stop. I am way too excited to stop anything. Funnily enough, my locker in Block B is closest to the cafeteria - something that I probably take for granted. I enter through the enormous archway to the eating-area. I look around at the food kiosk. It's pretty full… I should try to find a table first, maybe. But, how can I keep it if I need to food… and what if I am getting food and Kaito misses me and leaves! What do I do? Suddenly, a new serve of nerves cover my elation. I turn around, desperately trying to spot Luka. Yes, Luka! She could hold my table and make sure Kaito stays! But… Luka's lockers are so far away, and I'd have to include her in lunch! Wait, should I get a table for two, or will his friends be with him? Should I bring friends too so it's not awkward?

Calm down. Calm down Miku.

I see a flicker of blue hair in the crowd. I have no doubt its Kaito – even with my luck, it's not like this is just going to be a cakewalk. Should I yell out? Or should I wait till I can directly see him?

I decide to wait – he will probably see me then, and save me a load of embarrassment. Unfortunately, the crowd is so slow. It's almost agonizing, the anticipation of him… Kaito… the name even makes my hands sweat like crazy. Boring girl crushing on the most popular boy in class… it doesn't work very well but what do I care? I have actually spoken to him. I talked to him and he replied. If that was all, I would be satisfied with the fact that I actually conversed with him - a rare occurrence, obviously. Trembling, I finally spot him emerge from the squish of people. My eyes light up like bulbs as his soft blue orbs close in on mine. I wave shyly as we both stop, the sea of students flowing around us. We both walk forward, taking small and slow, but definite steps still holding each other's gaze. Our steps can't be heard, but it's almost like the whole room goes quiet, distant from our own world. I wonder how he feels about me… maybe just as a study partner, or as a friend… God, I swear if I found out love interest I would faint! Stepping closer, I turn my path to a table like he had. We finally manage to claim a two-seated table in the far left of the cafeteria – where entrance B, near my lockers – is located. My hand falls onto the chair territorially and I slide it out, obliviously ignoring the screeching it makes. Kaito pulls his chair out but suddenly pauses.

What, Kaito? Is something the matter? I want to yell, in hope he would fall head over heels for me in my make-believe sexy voice. Like that's ever going to happen.

"We should probably get some food first. Here, I'll get Dell to look after our table" Kaito offers, his voice rose over the ruckus. His voice is melting even when it's 20 decibels louder than usual. Not wanting my voice to sound horrible, speaking so loud, I just nod and smile.

"Dell!" Kaito yells, hollering for the silver-haired rebel. Dell shuffles his way to our table clutching a silver tray of hot chips and gravy.

"Hold this table, will you?" Kaito requests. Dell nods and sits himself down on Kaito's chair. I am fairly disgusted when I watch him rest his mattered shoes on the pure white table. Then, I gawk when I watch a slimy, greasy, gravy-covered chip slip from his fingers right under the table. Gross. Kaito starts walked off and I quickly jump up to follow him. Where is he going, I wonder? Weaving through the forever aggravating sea of peoples, we finally reach the food kiosk. Funny – I thought he'd prefer the smaller, salad kiosk down a bit.

"We can stop by the salad kiosk if you want something 'healthier', okay?" Kaito says, not bothering to look at me.

"Seriously? Do I look like a stick? I want some grease, man!" I yell. Kaito turns around; his face very confused. Whoops…

"Now you're a real girl," He laughs, nodding approvingly. I feel my breath stop momentarily as I forgot to stop staring at him, my face in an unchanging smiley gaze. Kaito turns back around and steps forward. I follow quietly behind.

Kaito manoeuvres his head around s girl standing in front of him to see the menu. I already know what I am going to have - a burger with leek soup on the side with a chocolate mousse. Leeks~ my mouth is watering. The girl steps aside, letting Kaito go first as she continues to examine their specials. I step forward again.

"I'll just have a burger and a cola, thanks," He says to the fat, greasy woman operating the kiosk. "Oh and Miku, what do you want?" He asks me, flashing an unforgettable smile.

"U-uh, a burger, leek soup and ah... a chocolate mouse? I mean mousse...!" My voice trembles as I try to speak loud so the fat woman could hear.

"Nothing to drink?" Kaito asks. I shake my head and pull an unstable grin.

"Not now, the soup should quench my thirsts as if now." Did I seriously just say that? I must have sounded like the Queen or something! Kaito nods and moves across to the glass windows of mountains of grease and oil on display. One of the other canteen women, a skinny, frail girl possibly without an education was scrambling around mounds of chips and what looked like some distorted dim sums. She scooped them into a silver foil tray and passed it to Rin, standing in front of us who in exchange gave the poor girl money for the food. She then ran out to the kitchen, sweat running down her cheeks. She came back out in a moment's time and began to make my leek soup. She chopped the leeks finely and emptied them into a bowl. But that was all I got to see of my very own liquid gold, as it was carried into the kitchen. She didn't come out immediately this time; instead she came out with a large seaming silver bowl and lays it on the stainless steel behind her. She collected a cylinder shaped plastic bucket and ladled the mix in. I could smell it from here.

"So you like leeks, huh?" I barely hear Kaito say. I nod my head and smile.

"Hm... I think my favourite would have to be... Ice cream." I look up to Kaito, beaming proudly.

"Ice-cream, really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah leek-girl! Who doesn't?" He laughs, snickering jokingly. I laugh and smile. How lucky can one person be? The frail girl places both the burgers wrapped in white paper on top of the glass with my soup. She turns around and retrieves a chocolate mousse and cola from the fridge.

"That's... $23" She croaks, holding out her hand. Before I had a chance to hand her the money in my hand, Kaito brushes away my offering and gives her $30.

"I'll get this" He smiles. I swear my heart stopped just now. The girl gives him his change and a take my food and we head back to our table, semi-kindly reserved by Dell.

"Thanks" Kaito says and Dell gets up promptly and leaves. A friend like Dell could most definitely be useful, I admit. We sit down and I dump my food on the not-so-spotless-anymore table. I keep my feet together at the side, hoping I don't soil my new flats in chip and gravy. I watch Kaito as he unwraps his burger. As he does, I carefully rip off the white layer. I look at it. It looks so disgusting and oily, but at the same time so delicious! I dive in and chomp off a part of the greasy glory, bread, meat, tomato and all. Kaito does the same but laughs at my masculinity as he chews. I begin to giggle also, biting off another part of my burger. We soon both finish, and Kaito retreats to his frosty cola. I still have my soup, though. Well, that's no problem - I can gulp this down like there is no tomorrow. So, I pour the pure scrumptiousness down my throat nit bothering with spoons or anything that will make me look like a decent human. Kaito chuckles again as I tear off the lid of my chocolate mousse.

"Hey, Miku. Do you think we could share that, I am still kind of hungry and the ice cream kiosk is closed today" He asks, flashing a sly smile. I raise my eyebrows just as I scoop up a spoonful of it. I am just about to pass him the spoon when he opens his mouth. The first things I notice is his teeth are unbelievably white and his tongue his no white stuff on it. He must brush his teeth four times a day to get that! Wait, five times because of the ice cream. But, the thing that amazes me the most he wants me to feed him? How much do you want my heart to stop Kaito? Because I'll fall dead in this floor any moment now. I carefully put the spoon in his mouth and he purses his lips around the handle and draws his head back to reveal a perfectly white spoon. I shovel another spoon into his mouth as he pulls back in I swear, 30 different ways just to entertain me. It turns out I feed my whole tub if chocolate mousse to the blue-haired man surging across from me.

"Thanks for paying for lunch" I smile watching his expression carefully. He shakes his head and smiles cheekily.

"No problem. But, on one condition." I raise my eyebrows suspiciously. Feed you my chocolate mousse every day? Please, let it be that!

"Tutor me every day after school" His gaze I'd heavy and imitating, but he is obviously dating it jokingly.

"Well, I don't have any choice, do I?" I laugh, nodding my head. I tried to act cool, but honestly, there was a bubbling volcano of emotions coming to the surface. I would have to wait until I got home to cry, scream, laugh, fall in love and faint all at the same time.

"That's right, Miss. Hatsune! You have absolutely no choice at all!" He teases. You are pushing it Kaito, you'll have to clean up my dead body off the floor, you know! It's been around 15 minutes. Not too bad, considering that I usually spend all my time with Gumi here..

"I suppose you probably want to go and spend time with–" I begin, putting my rubbish into on big pile, all neatly stacked together.

"Actually, I'd rather spend time with you" Kaito cuts in, a small glimmer of hope in his voice. I raise my eyebrows. Why me? Why not Neru or someone else who is far more beautiful? Like Luka, she would have talked to you by now, right?

"O-Okay" I try to talk with excitement, but I am far too nervous for my voice to even resemble a dying cat. What would we talk about? I should probably avoid the obvious – he'll think I am so dumb! Like that time when Gumi and I were trying to talk to Len and I blurted "So, Len, what colour is your hair? Do you die it brown?" and of course, Len's hair is natural yellow and it is most definitely not brown. That's when I realized it, after a whole time of being with Kaito – I had completely forgotten. I peered over Kaito's shoulder and much to my displeasure, Gumi was sitting only 2 tables away… alone.

A wave of guilt washed over me.

"So, Miku, do you like English or are you just good at it?" Kaito asks.

"I…" I take no notice, to be honest. But I snap out of my delusion. How ungrateful can I be to ignore someone so superior to me?

"I… think I like it because I am good at it, to be blankly obvious" I say, still being oblivious to his kind smiles. I watch Gumi eating what looked like a dim sum. Gumi…

"Miku? Hey, are you listening?" I hear. Snapping my head back into focus I notice I have lost my way again.

"Kaito… Kaito! I am really sorry, I don't usually space out - I am just concerned." Kaito seems to take interest in my comment. I don't know if I am saved or just bound to him even more.

"Concerned about what?" he asks. I am careful not to space out and look directly at him,

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a stupid fight," I say, knowing it's not stupid – I miss Gumi too much to even think that what I did wasn't wrong. I smile coyly and act although I am interested in whatever his saying. Subconsciously hearing his words, I occasionally give a "yeah" or "mm" as I watch Gumi. She gets up from her seats and throws away her container filled with soy sauce as always. I sigh unnoticeably.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" I hear Kaito question as I watch Gumi head out of the west exit. I nod and smile.

"Yeah, there isn't much to worry about. It'll be over soon." What a lie. I then focus on Kaito, not having anything to concentrate on except for his words. They were like honey; they took away the pain.

"So Len shoves his leg out and trips Gumo and the tray of salmon he was carrying splattered all over his shirt and he smelt like fish for a week!" Kaito laughs. I laugh too, but it was nasally and sounded fake. It wasn't that funny.

"So, uh, Kaito – is there anything in particular you want me to help you with? In English, I mean?" I ponder, hoping he'll give a reasonable answer; something for me to work with. "Well actually, I don't get the whole 'th' thing. Mr. Tonio tells us how to say it but I can never pronounce it right. Also, I don't get the writing sequence much… can you help me with that?" He replies. I nod enthusiastically, knowing I had learnt how to say 'th' years ago. He grins with relief. I continue to shove the packaging of our burgers into my soup container and fit the lid to keep it in. I put the chocolate mousse container on top.

"So, what period do you have next?" I probe; not being obvious, since we have different classes.

"Double Biology, I think" He sighs; obviously not liking science. I nod and smile again, letting him know that I am still paying attention.

"I have Japanese Literature, and then… Biology, too, I think" I smile. Kaito's face lights up. Why on Earth would he be happy? "Do you want to be my lab partner then?" He flashes another grin that makes me breathe deeper. I grin and nod quicker. "Yeah, that would be great" I chirp.

For the remaining 5 minutes of lunch, Kaito and I discuss our likes and dislikes. Tope of the list – Leeks and Ice cream. Bottom – Oranges and melted Ice Cream. I note that out of his friends, he agrees that he likes Nero best; but he likes Len better, but in a brotherly kind of way; my heart instantly melts when he says that. To my disappointment – after having the best time of my life – the bell rings. The chime is not satisfactory this time, but I can live with school. But, my Literacy Test is now and I haven't studied adequately either. I make my way into classroom 6A, which isn't too far away. I wave a Kaito as I goodbye as I walk backwards. He gives a brief wave as he walks in the opposite direction. I turn around and search for the dreaded room. Once I spot it, I walk inside casually – like it's no big deal. I am generally good with both English and Japanese, but this time – the nerves from Kaito have not seemed to have subsided and I'm shakily pretending to be calm. I take my seat next to a girl with shiny, exquisite red hair and a small and shy face. I marvel at her pure, untouched beauty.

"Hi, I am Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you" I greet her casually, I may have never met her before, but I seemed to have shared classes with her since the beginning of the year. She looks up with a little fright, but her striking rose eyes settle and she smiles gently.

"Hello. I am Hibiya Chigusa, the pleasure is all mine," She replies, her voice as soft and precious as chiming bells. Her words hint a little formality, so I sit back down and try to smile at her kindly, to ease her formal manner. Her gaze is instantly directed to my desk as a relief teacher places a white booklet on my desk. She smiles and nods.

"Good luck with the test" She says, looking to her own desk as it too has a white booklet placed on top.

"You too" I reply, opening the booklet to the first page. This is the only relieving part about the test – the information about you. If you can't get that right, you shouldn't even be in school. I swipe up my pen from my pencil case nestled under my arm and click the lid off. I write in elaborate, capital, block letters at the top of the page:

_初音ミク ― __HATSUNE MIKU_

"That's a gorgeous name; Future Sound, is it? You don't usually see a lot of names with Katakana. Are you foreign?" I hear Chikusa say, as I feel her head become closer to my page. I blush and laugh a little.

"No, I was just named with the Katakana. But, thank you" I giggle bluntly. She nods and retreats back to her own desk.

_日比谷千草 ― __HIBIYA CHIGUSA_

I watch her write. Her name is also beautiful. I recognise those Kanji well: Hibiya: Sunshine in the Valley, and Chigusa: Many blooming flowers - 'Many blooming flowers in the sunshine-covered valley', how nostalgic.

"Okay class, settle down. Now we will be commencing the annual Japanese Literature examination. Please do not open to page 2 until you are instructed to do so. Like many other examinations you all have taken part in, you will be required to circle the most suitable answer for the question specified. If you are unsure, you can answer it later; but please be advised that you have exactly half an hour to complete the test of 60 questions. Now, please turn the page when I give the mark," The teacher announces loudly, making sure everybody could hear. She glanced to her watch and within a matter of seconds she called with a hint of enthusiasm, "Start!"

I open the pamphlet, and much to my relief – it doesn't look all that hard.

After time ticks by, I finally close my book and rest in my chair, only with 5 minutes remaining, and to be honest, the test was easy; but the questions were unclear and riddled. I imagine that it will irritate most of the class. I sigh with satisfaction. Hibiya-chan is still busy working on her questions, obviously one of the students who was confused about the wording, I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't – so I just stay seated for the next couple of minutes until the teacher suddenly yells,

"Okay, time is up! Close your booklets now or else you will get an instant fail!" She demands, and within a second, everyone's pamphlets are closed. The same relief teacher comes around and takes our test papers.

"Alright class, I am sure you are all sick and tired of testing. So, let's have a little fun – for the next 30 minutes, please compose a short story of your own choice. This will be marked but not towards your report cards. Mrs. Suzuki will be handing out a double-sided piece of paper; and that's all you can use. Alright, let's start then!" The teacher announces. I smile happily. We only got to do this in Elementary School. This is a treat! Mrs. Suzuki comes around and passes me a single, lined piece of parchment. I take it gleefully and snatch my pen back up in my hand and continue writing, ignoring the pulsing pains in my wrist from writing too much as I beam with satisfaction.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Hibiya Chigusa or Chigusa is the real name of my OC in my other story, The Monochrome Dream-Eater, Len! This story will wind into something more than a school romance, I can tell you that now. Stay tuned!  
**

**M x  
**


End file.
